The present invention relates to conveying devices in general and, in particular, to a new and useful device for the intermittent conveyance of articles, in particular, receptacles to be filled by packing or filling material.
In order to be able to fill and close packing tubes and the like economically, by using tube filling and closing machines, it is very important to feed and remove these receptacles which receive the filling material as uniformly as possible and in regular intervals. For this purpose, it is known to use (auxiliary) device which work on either the turntable, conveyor belt, conveyor chain or the oval rubber principle. However, there are certain conceptual as well as constructional limitations to these designs and they therefore can no longer be optimized and can be improved to only a relatively limited extent.